stuffiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stuffie War - Operation: Hyperactive
The Stuffie War - Operation: Hyperactive is the second instalment in the Stuffie War saga. It introduces Regular Show and Chiitan to the crossover universe. Synopses Original Synopsis In the highly anticipated sequel to SNT’S smash hit crossover film, The Stuffie War, ''Spikey And Sticky Fight again over the extremely OP Yaxtonium Robots which can destroy massive power sources or resurrect extinct animals. And then it gets even more epic when Mordecai and Rigby join the fight! New Synopsis 1 year after a failed attempt to capture a powerful robotic cube, Spikey’s team and Sticky’s team both feel helpless but when 2 new familiar slackers get an ultimate plan, a huge war, bigger than anything seen before rages on. The universe is falling to pieces so the war must end in this master plan to save the universe. Plot TBA Cast * Timmy Machadrifd as Spikey * Dan Horseman Picklington as Sticky * J.G. Quintel as Mordecai * William Slayers as Rigby * Bob Bipek as Chichaimonchan, Pinky Pickle, Chiitan * Nicholas Cantu as Gumball Watterson * Dick Richard as Carl Pooperdoops * Catchy Bacon as Chimpunchiggus * Sam Marin as Benson Dunwoody, Pops Maelard/Mega Kranus, Mitch Sorenstein/Muscle Man * Charles Philipp as Rob * Mic Graves as Banana Joe * Naomi McDonald as Banana Barbara * Teresa Gallgher as Penny Fitzgerald * Roger Craig Smith as Thomas/Nikolai * Jessica McDonald as Rachel Wilson * John Ronald Johnson as Spand Mickax * Mark Hamill as Skips * Rick Van Wilde as Tiggy G Tygey * Ryan Wolphe Jones as Warewooly, Mr. The Fugler * Glandle McSkaarngles as Ovege Truck, Wrynezx, General Kraptorr * Liam Bob Kardontikus as Chompy, Squalker * Crocodile Rob as Crocky * Jackson Wilsp Itonyoo as Mr. Goatson, Kermit The Frog * Mic Graves as Banana Joe * Naomi McDonald as Banana Barbara * Max Kazier as Clayton * Hugo Harold-Harrison as Tobias Wilson Notes * On April 20, 2018, Richard Toystorytrue said “I wouldn’t mind doing another Stuffie War film. I think this is going to be a hit for SNT Films and will probably make a lot of money given that there are many fans of both SNT Films and Amazing World Of Gumball and many people will probably go see it. The only thing stopping me would be that we might have to spend a lot to get the Gumball license again.” * On August 29, 2018, an untitled Stuffie War film, with the working title ''The Stuffie War 2 ''was announced to be released on May 7, 2021 under the direction of Richard Toystorytrue. * On November 12, 2018, it was announced that 2 sequels to The Stuffie War will be released under the direction of Jack Son Wolfstondinoson and writing of John Boppopcorn, titled ''The Stuffie War - Operation: Hyperactive ''and ''The Stuffie War: World War Stuffie, ''would be released on June 28 and November. 29, 2019. * On February 5, 2019, at the premiere of The Stuffie War, Jack Son Wolfstondinoson was asked why his movie will be released in the same year as its predecessor and why he would direct it. He replied “We got the Amazing World Of Gumball license back, and we wanted the film to be released before the show’s finale comes out which is, I don’t know, I think sometime this year. So we chose a release date that is most likely before the finale. We haven’t written Three Stuffie War: World War Stuffie yet and it might have to tie into the finale depending on when the finale releases.” * On June 13, 2019, Jack Son Wolfstondinoson said ”The finale of Amazing World Of Gumball has been released so my original vision for the film just can’t happen, but I guarantee for those who didn’t like how the show ended, this will be a good conclusion, well, the two films Stuffie War - Operation: Hyperactive and The Stuffie War: World War Stuffie will be a good conclusion to that cliffhanger.” One week later, it was announced that the film will be pushed back to August 9, 2019. Critical Response The film received very mixed reviews from critics who praised Mordecai and Rigby but criticized the plot. They think the plot is “too close to the plot of Avengers: Endgame.” It currently holds a 48% on Rotten Tomatoes with a consensus saying ''The Stuffie War - Operation Hyperactive suffers from a poorly written and not-so amazing script - but is saved by the brightening appearances of Mordecai and Rigby from the beloved Regular Show. It also recieved a very poor 28% audience score. It revieved a 51% on Metacritic with a “mixed or average” status, and 6.6/10 on IMDb. It also recieved a B on CinemaScore